


I've dreamed of that but reality is so much better

by uncontrolledangerissues



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 11:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4177632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncontrolledangerissues/pseuds/uncontrolledangerissues
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just want a fuck you’re my student but you’re so hot and i can’t focus in class cause you’re so distracting so i’m gonna ask you to stay behind to talk about your “grades” but in reality imma run my hand along your thigh and fuck you on my desk -- based on a tumblr plot and about a very uncommon ship (Stelaric, Stefan Salvatore and Alaric Saltzman)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've dreamed of that but reality is so much better

It's been a few weeks now since college has started. Being a freshman brings its own issues that was something Stefan has learend quickly especially at Duke College. It is without a doubt one of the best colleges the United States can offer and he's glad that he got a scholarship. Otherwise he wouldn't be able to pay all the bills for. It was expensive to no end and sometimes Stefan's wondering how people could even survive without a job. The first week passed away quickly and he already knew his History teacher is a complete asshole and somewhat ignorant. Stefan was a geek in History and he decided to study it aside from English. He didn't know what it was what made Mr Saltzman react like this but Stefan was more than just determined to figure it out. He needed to because he didn't want to give up so easily. History was his life and someone like Mr Saltzman should be able to understand that. The first test he got returned on Friday was even worse.

He got an F. Everything seemed to be kinda wrong and Stefan didn't really understand why. He was damn sure he was right in every answer. Hell he even checked it with Elena's and Caroline's answers to be sure about. He just waited in class until everybody has left the room. It felt like hell if he was honest. Waiting for something to get clarified is the worst he could imagine. Finally the last student left. His teacher was still sitting in his chair and grading papers. At least it looked like he did. Stef wasn't so sure what he truly should think of him. He knew the older man was often seen at the campus bar, mostly drinking one two many drinks. He stood up from his seat to move over in front of his teacher.

„Mr Saltzman I think we have to have a serious talk. I don't understand. Why an F? I don't see your point in this.“

Stef started. The man didn't even dare to look at him. To the opposite he simply glanced at his papers in front of him, clenching one hand into a fist.The boy narrowed his forehead. That behavior is definitely a strange one.

„Everything's alright, sir?“

He asks the male. No nothing was alright. Not for him.

„You need anything?“

Stefan hasn't seen such behavior before if he was honest. At least not coming from a teacher.

„Leave me alone!“

It is more of a grumble.

„Excuse you, sir?“

Stefan was completely confused now.

„I said leave me alone. NOW!“

His teacher's acting odd. Should he just do what he said? And telling the nurse that something is wrong with his History teacher?

„Well, sir, I'm not going anywhere. I just wanna know why I've got an F if it's obviously not justified.“

Ric stared at his student. He wasn't able to say anything about this entire subject. He never has been one who's good in explaining things like that.  
Most of the time he just did and then he always regreted what he did before. He couldn't tell him why he did this all.  
He couldn't just tell him that he desired his student.  
That he desired a man. Things are complicated enough in his life.


End file.
